


Don't Tempt Me

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Baby vampire Handong, F/F, Vampires, jidong, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Handong couldn't get her fangs to disappear and she had a friend coming over. She had to do something fast and maybe shaving them down looked like a good idea at first, even though it wasn't and Minji was already ringing the doorbell.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73
Collections: DreamCatcher Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	Don't Tempt Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank user @radicalmomocist on twitter for making this fic fest!! It was really fun being able to join one of these for the first time, and this one was amazing to write for, so thank you for taking your time to do it <3

She had been staring at her own reflection in the mirror for an hour, gathering enough strength to take the polishing stripes she bought out of amazon to polish down her fangs, the ones she never really cared about until that one day where they appeared to be longer and sharper than usual. She got accustomed to her new lifestyle quite quickly and realized that vampires were not as how they were often portrayed in movies or tv shows, yes she was sensible to daylight but wearing shades was enough for her to be able to get out, she didn’t need to sleep if she didn’t want to, she could see her reflection in the mirror and her skin was pale, but that had been always her usual skin tone so she didn’t really feel any difference in her appearance besides her… fangs and the slight change of color of her eyes when she was hungry.

“You have to do it, she’s coming and you can’t let her see you like this.”

Her phone screen suddenly lit up, she didn’t dare to take a look at the contents of it after seeing from who it was with a glance, she had to do this now. She grabbed a stripe with her thumb and index fingers, positionated it under her left canine and started shaving off as hard as she could before blood started spilling out from her thumb. The stripes weren’t strong enough to shave them down and now she didn’t know what to do, the bathroom sink now had blood stains, a couple of drops stained the mirror too, she didn’t have time for that. A buzz from her phone drew back her attention to the screen and she grabbed it with her left hand, letting her thumb heal in the meantime under the running water while she tried to clean up the mess she just made.

**From: Minji ❤**

**_Dongie! I think I can get there earlier than what I told you, I hope that’s okay with you!_ **

**_I’ll be there in 5 minutes, I hope you don’t mind 😅_ **

**_I’m going up, a neighbor of yours let me in, she told me you have been weird these past few weeks… Are you sure you’re okay?_ **

The sound of the doorbell brought her back to real life after a minute of panic when she read the messages, she turned off the water and ran out to open the door while she put her hair up on a messy bun, taking a deep breath when she grabbed the door handle and opening the black door just enough to let the red haired girl in. It had been a long time since they saw each other, Handong had tried to evade her friends for a couple of months while she tried to figure out her new self, she didn’t know how she even got bitten, she only remembered waking up with a strong headache and bloodshot eyes, her irises were bright red and she panicked, almost eating her neighbor who came to check how she was doing after hearing screams coming from her apartment.

“How have you been? It’s been a while, I brought macarons I made this week for you to try, I hope you like them.”

The brunette smiled and took the small plastic bag they were in before she walked towards the small coffee table she had in front of her couch, taking a seat and inviting her guest to do the same next to her. She extended her hand and grabbed the first thing her hand came in contact with, it being a pastel blue colored macaron that by the looks of it, was going to be delicious. Regular food wasn’t something her body hated, she could eat whenever she wanted anything that she used to eat but now the only thing that satiated her hunger was blood, that was the only difference. She often asked herself where did the lies people write about vampires come from, mostly speculation she guessed, or vampires trying to hide how they really were, but what she had clear was that she was lucky enough to come upon a butcher downtown who sold her blood without asking any questions. Maybe he was a vampire too.

“I've been working from home and it's been pretty amazing to be honest, I started playing with Yoohyeon and Siyeon at night sometimes too even if I'm bad, it's fun. What about you?” 

Something about the young woman and how she spoke was making Minji think that she wanted to say more but she couldn't, and she wasn't known for letting people mind their own business, not if it was her friends she worried about. Maybe asking directly what was happening to her was not a good idea but she was going to get her to talk even if it took her all evening.

“Yeah? That sounds good. I've been doing the usual going to work, taking care of Bora and Yubin's kid from time to time and now I'm here with you. You should pay them a visit, little Gahyeon is not so little as she used to be.”

A slightly red tint flashed through her eyes for a split second and it made the younger girl blink twice to check if what she had just seen had been her imagination or her own eyes changing colors for a second. But it couldn't be, she never noticed the color change of her eyes by seeing other's red and not that way, something was up. 

“Maybe I will visit them soon.” Handong kept her voice low as if that was going to make her fangs disappear under the pressure she was feeling at that moment. 

Sighing, the redhead moved closer to her and hugged her from the side, taking the opportunity to let her head fall over her shoulder and close to her neck. The young vampire was as nervous as ever and she was grateful that she was dead because if she wasn't, Minji would've caught her heart racing quickly, she always knew when she was nervous she had a sixth sense as she would always call it. 

“Handong, where did you go the last night we hung out? Did you get home safely?”

“Uh, yeah why?” 

“Because I can't feel your heart beating and I know what this means.”

  
  


She felt a pang of guilt through her chest after hearing the older woman talk, how did she know? Minji couldn’t be a vampire like herself there was no way.

“Listen… I’ve been there, I didn’t think that anyone would attack you and if I had known I would’ve got you home myself, I’m so sorry you had to go through that-”

“Wait, how do you know?”

A sigh followed by a blank stare to the ceiling for a couple of seconds made her feel uneasy for some reason, but when she looked back at her with glowing red eyes and a small smile that let her see enough for her to notice her large fangs, she was speechless. She had too many questions in her mind, she tried to comprehend how was she able to hide her identity so well from others and how she never noticed, not even when she was the same as her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell any of you guys, I was planning on doing it but it’s hard you know? I wanted to deal with something else first, I couldn’t let anyone know.”

“Did you deal with it?”

The glow in her eyes slowly got darker until she couldn’t see it anymore, she didn’t hide her fangs this time though and the brunette felt like she was comfortable enough to be herself in her home, that made her happy.

“That’s why I came here, I need to talk to you about something.”

After taking a deep breath, she grabbed another macaron from the bag they had forgotten about and ate it in a matter of seconds, she was nervous and she could feel it by the tension that only grew around them. She cleared her throat and whispered something to herself that the younger vampire didn’t get to hear and then she grabbed her hand with tenderness, using both of her own and caressing the back of it with her thumbs before she started speaking again.

“I like you Handong, I really do and I have been trying to ignore it for the past couple of years but I can’t hide it anymore, even less now that you’re one of us and it’s all my fault, I should’ve got you home safely I-”

“Minji, I like you too.”

Silence.

“I wouldn’t change anything that has happened to me, it wasn’t your fault and I hope you can forgive me for doing this but I can’t take it anymore.”

She freed her hand from between hers and in a matter of seconds she felt her lips crashing against the redhead’s, slowly moving against each other once the latter processed what was happening, with a slight smirk while they kissed and caressing her cheek. Minji didn’t want to separate from her and neither did the younger girl, but they had to stop once things started getting heated up and they almost fell from the sofa trying to lay down on top of each other.

Laughter engulfed the room when her cat decided that jumping on her back when she was on top of the taller girl was a good idea, and they just decided to stay like that, looking at each other and talking about since when did they started liking each other. Handong even got to have a Q&A session between kisses about how to do certain things as a vampire, and even learned how to hide her fangs after months of not being able to decipher how.

They spent the rest of the evening like that, and decided to spend the night cuddling in her bedroom getting to know each other more. Looking at the sunrise at the balcony while they held each other was probably one of Handong’s favorite things from that day, especially because Minji agreed to be her girlfriend and to go on a date with her later on that day.

“Are you going to bite me to make me yours?”

“Maybe I will, don’t tempt me”

Things were going to be well, and they were going to be better than ever alongside the girl that was going to become the love of her life. Dealing with telling their secret to their friends could wait a bit more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was something I wasn't very sure about at first but I hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @hothdong
> 
> Again thank you to user @radicalmomocist on twitter for making this ficfest!! <3<3<3<3


End file.
